Twisted
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: Fang decides he's better off with Iggy rather than Max. Max does not disagree. M mostly for language, a little bit for sexual content, but mostly language. Rewrite of "Twisted".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Welcome back to the new and improved version of Twisted, where Figgy is real and I love it! Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter One**

Steam billowed around Fang, forming a cocooning him in warmth. It made him feel safe, almost like nothing could hurt him. Obviously that wasn't true.

When hostile wolf things and robots are constantly chasing you, you kind of stop feeling too safe. But it couldn't be helped too much. They were safe for the moment and that's all that mattered.

Showers also made Fang feel vunerable. It may or may not have to do with being naked.

Aside from feeling uneasy, everything was simple. No crazy scientists, no crazy mutants, just peace, quiet and food.

Oddly enough the sheer simplicity of it was enough to drive a bird kid insane. It wasn't natural. As far as "natural" could be to a kid with wings, that is.

There was a brief knock on the door.

"Who is it?" There was an awkward silence before his question was answered.

"It's Iggy."

"Come in..."

The door creaked open and closed just as noisily. Fang flinched as the curtain slid open. Iggy stood on the other side, doing what would equate to staring.

"Can I help you," Fang asked nonchalantly. For whatever reason, he wasn't bothered by the fact that his fellow Flock member- practically his brother, was psuedo-staring at him naked in the shower.

Iggy stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him.

This was only slightly more awkward. Not creepy or anything, just awkward and an extreme invasion of privacy.

"Hey, if you're just going to, you know, interrupt, you should at least take off your clothes..."

Iggy let his hands slide down Fang's stomach. He could feel him shiver under his fingers. A smile spread across his face as he leaned closer to Fang.

One hand drifted further south, slender fingers gently reasing the tip of his cock.

"When I'm through with you, you can tell Max that you're already somebody's fuck toy," he growled.

"Gladly," Fang answered with a smirk.

**A/N:**** Less rapey this time. Still extremely short though. Also...this is rated M this time...yeah. Oops.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Chapter two of the new Twisted. That means Figgy, which means boy/boy pairing. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

"So, what you're saying is, you'd rather be with Iggy than me." Fang flinched. It sounded so much harsher coming from her. Had he sounded like that? If only there had been a more subtle way. Or at least a more gentle one.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Ha, Ella owes me ten bucks!" Max punched the air in excitement. "I told her but she didn't believe me." Fang stared at her in disbelief. Did she really make a bet with her sister? How did she even know? Who even made bets like that!?

"B-but how?"

She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Oh, come on Fang. Just about anyone who had half of a brain could see you eye fucking him. It's not rocket science."

He couldn't deny what was the truth. Her level of snark could use a little less venom though. But had it truly been that obvious?

"You're...not mad?"

"Should I be? It's not like I'd be able to stop you. Without killing you that is," she added as an afterthought. Not so much an afterthought as it was fact.

"Thanks."

X

"She seriously didn't care?"

"Not a single fuck," Fang responded, looking down at Iggy, whose head was currently in his lap. After triple checking that Max wouldn't kill him in his sleep, he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. But Max had seemed far more concerned about getting her money than feeling upset. So he let her be for the time being. If anything changed, he would have to sleep with a dagger and one eye open.

"I guess that's cool. I mean, that she doesn't care," Iggy yawned. He closed his eyes. "She could have been a total cunt about it."

Fang felt the sudden urge to steal a kiss- Iggy looked so adorably peaceful. But he just couldn't. Why ruin the peace at all?

"Don't even. I'm trying to sleep."

"...Right."


End file.
